Cinderella Fantasy ~Snowy Mountain Story~
Cinderella Fantasy: Snowy Mountain Story is a collaboration event with the THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls mobile game. This is the 6th IDOLM@STER collaboration. Cinderella Fantasy ~Girls Keep on Dreaming~, the 5th collaboration, is also available during the October 2016 iteration of this event. For New Players Collaboration events are home to the highly-coveted Unknown Attack SSR weapons. Even if they are not in your element, it can be worth it to fully uncap each one completely simply because you never know when a particular collab will be run again. Aside from that, there are numerous characters to recruit, including ones requiring you to play another game. There are other rewards to obtain in addition to characters, so it is worth your time to participate in the cross-game promotion if you can. You can even start playing the game before the event begins and get a head start. In this case, THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls game is already part of a Cross Promotion, so you can simply work on those rewards first, as well as any associated with other IM@S collab events. One thing of note is that every iDOLM@STER character has a Friendship bar that works just like loyalty. Filling up the Friendship bar gives the character additional stats, making them stronger than typical event characters. This makes them very worth using if you are short on characters in certain elements. Introduced with this event, the [Summons List#Other Summons|[Skybound Ranko Kanzaki]] summon stone now has a 4★ uncap which leads to recruiting a "hidden" character, Ranko Kanzaki. She can be recruited outside the event provided you have all the characters and materials necessary. Refer to her character page for details. As usual, you will want to complete every story quest and, if possible, every boss encounter for the completion s. There are many staple consumables available for purchase from the event shop, notably s, so farm the items needed for those turn-ins in addition to any characters and Unknown weapons you want in the shop. It can also be worth farming specific quests for the offchance of getting rare drops from the boss in addition to event drops. Quests Found in Quests > Special > Event, or from the Special button on the event page. 雪降る山の物語= |-|Nightmare= Nightmare battles randomly appear after completing Extreme or Maniac difficulty quests. They cost 0 AP and come in 3 levels of difficulty, higher levels are unlocked by defeating the previous level. Each difficulty of Nightmare awards 1 the first time it is completed. These Nightmare battles only have the boss, no other enemies. All levels of Nightmare have a small chance to drop . Event Rewards Characters Miria Akagi temporarily joins when the event starts and requires 1000 loyalty to stay after the event ends. Anastasia is recruited in the Cinderella Girls cross-game promotion. Ranko Kanzaki is recruited after fully uncapping the [[Skybound Ranko Kanzaki]] summon. * If you have recruited all of the other characters from this event and Cinderella Fantasy ~Girls Keep on Dreaming~, you can recruit Ranko at any time. See her page for details. All iDOLM@STER characters gain bonus stats by earning 500 Friendship points. Friendship points can be gained at any time, even after the event ends, by having the character in your party, just like loyalty. Event-Limited Items * Swirly Wurst Hammer, Earth Axe, Unknown big boost to Earth Attack * Swirly Wurst Skewer, Wind Spear, Unknown medium boost to Wind HP * Swirly Wurst カナデテミル, Fire Harp, Unknown medium boost to Fire HP Cross-Game Promotion By playing THE IDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls mobile game, additional rewards can be earned in Granblue Fantasy. Cross-game rewards can be earned in Cinderella Girls and claimed in Granblue Fantasy until 16:59 October 29, 2016 (JST). From News > Updates, select the Cinderella Fantasy Tie-In Loot Pick-up Period Extended post to access the tie-in redemption page. * Attain Level 10 - 100 s * Get a level 5 Puchi - ** This is not the same as character level. Click on the orange button along the top bar (with the bird), then click on the pink musical note button at the top, finally choose one of the options on the left side. Repeat until level 5. * Give 10 other Puchi pages a thumbs up - ** On the Puchi page, click on the blue button of a person opening a door, click the left button to be sent to a random player, and give them a thumbs up. Repeat 10 times. * Complete the first pinboard mission - Anastasia * Clear the Shibuya area - Premium Draw Ticket Drops Event Shop All weapons from the shop are Unknown weapons. Challenge Battle: "巨人さんとのふれあい" Required Characters: Anastasia and Miria Akagi Completion reward: Anastasia and Miria do not need to be in the front line, and the Smiling Giant is about on the Very Hard level, or maybe a bit harder. Simply bring your best team, or a Fire team, and you should be able to succeed pretty easily. Voiced Trailer Guide description_im@s6_1.png description_im@s6_2.png description_im@s6_3.png description_im@s6_4.png description_im@s6_5.png description_im@s6_6.png Category:Events Category:Collaboration Event